


Oooh, That Smell

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Tumblr stuff and other little things [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Sherlock is a sweet boyfriend, Sherlolly - Freeform, but yuck, this one was inspired by FB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: gettingovergreta made a FB post about a 221B scented candle, which caused a whole flock of comments and also inspired this little ficlet."Yes, yes, the sweet smell of London in mid-August. What did you do?"The detective slumped, sitting down on the stoop. "Iwastryingtomakeyousomething.""I'm sorry? What language was that?""I was trying to make you something," he repeated, over-enunciating each word.





	Oooh, That Smell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justmindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmindy/gifts), [GettingOverGreta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingOverGreta/gifts).



> Hope you like it, it's unbate'd, sorry about that.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy ~Lil~

She could smell something odd as she walked up the steps to Sherlock's flat, but that wasn't abnormal. What  _was_ wholly (or unholy) abnormal, however, was the wall of stench she was hit with when she opened the door.

"Mother of God!" Molly shouted, covering her nose to block the odor.  _My eyes!_ she thought, closing them tightly as they started to water. "What have you done?"

A moment later, her boyfriend of three months was holding her shoulders and speaking to her. "You're early. The conference doesn't end until tomorrow!"

_Cough - gag - cringe._  "I begged off." She risked opening her eyes.  _I'm gonna throw up._  "I… I wasn't interested in…"  _No, no! I can't._  She turned and made for the door, but Sherlock stopped her.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked, looking quite downtrodden.

_What? Why is he…_  She couldn't even focus on speaking with the noxious fumes enveloping her senses. "Street!" she managed as she jerked her hand free and all but ran down the stairs.

Once on the pavement, Molly gulped in the sweet-smelling ( _never thought I say that about London_ ) air. Taking deep, cleansing breaths, she sat down on the stoop, begging her greasy breakfast sandwich she ate on the train to stay put.

" _Oh, my god…_ " she whispered then spit.  _Sorry, Gran, can't worry about being ladylike right now._  "It's in my mouth!"

Sherlock was suddenly by her side. "What's in your mouth?"

_NO!_ She stood, backing away from him.  _He brought it with him!_

"Molly?"

Holding up her hands defensively, she said, "Stay right where you are. Do  _not_  move!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wipe that pout off of your lips and tell me why it smells like the devil's  _arsehole_  in your flat!"

He huffed, then took a deep breath himself. "Oh… it is quite bad, isn't it?" After another inhalation, he added, "I hadn't realised until…"

"Yes, yes, the sweet smell of London in mid-August. What did you do?"

The detective slumped, sitting down on the stoop. " _Iwastryingtomakeyousomething_."

"I'm sorry? What language was that?"

"I was trying to make you something," he repeated, over-enunciating each word.

Molly ignored his childishness and moved on to the important things. "What exactly did you try to make? A chemical weapon?"

"A candle," he murmured softly.

"A…"

"That smells like… me."

That's when she remembered their conversation the night before she left for Cardiff…

_Molly lay with her face buried in Sherlock's chest. Breathing deeply, she said, "God, Sherlock, if you could bottle this…"_

" _Bottle what?" he asked with a throaty chuckle._

" _Your scent." She inhaled again. "Mmmm…" After that, she all but attacked him, even though they had only just finished making love fifteen minutes prior._

_Oh, you beautiful idiot,_  she thought as she bit the bullet and sat down next to the smelly man she loved so much. "What's in it?"

Witha deep sigh, Sherlock explained, "I started with my cologne and added, scents I thought you'd associate with me."

"Such as?"

"Cigarettes and formaldehyde."

Her stomach started rolling as he listed the ingredients.

"Then I added some gunpowder and blood."

_Blood_?!

"But the hardest part was trying to capture my… own  _body odors_."

"Okay, that's enough!"

"Also, I added some cannabis," he added quickly.

"What? Why?"

"You may not notice because you're so used to it, but it wafts up from downstairs."

_That made sense. However…_ "Sherlock, why? I mean it's sweet, but.."

"Because you won't move out of your flat and I want you thinking about Baker Street even when you're not here."

The dear sweet man actually looked a bit shy. "Well, that was… thoughtful."

"Mmmhmm…"

She put her arm around the stinky dolt and kissed his cheek. "Why don't we go to mine and share a nice, long bath."

"That's a good idea. I don't really want to be here when Mrs. Hudson get's home from her sister's," he said as he stood.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL! Drop me a line and let me know if you like my stinky fic! Thanks for reading. ~Lil~


End file.
